


you say, but i see you

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Critical Role Kink Meme, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Lite Dirty Talk, Mentions of Vesh, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: Critical Role Kink Meme fill. Please read tags before reading.





	you say, but i see you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Kashaw and con-noncon. Credit to the grog/keyleth con-noncon for the inspiration! It’s a good fill so go check it out.
> 
> (["im sorry (feat. shiloh)" by swell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mtn1YWyJas))

He's pushed face first into the sheets of the bed, between Keyleth's spread thighs. They don't allow him a moment to breathe as Keyleth grabs a fist full of his hair, tilts his face up high so that it strains his neck, and hisses into his ear.  
  
"Now Kashaw, start worshiping _me_ instead of _Her_."  
  
Vax coos when Kashaw whimpers, thrusting his hips against Kashaw despite their clothes.  
  
"No, she'll break free, I can't..."  
  
They’ve exhausted the fight in him already. Stripped his armor away and fought off his struggles. Holding him down even as they undid his braid, taking as long as they wanted, making him see how useless he was against their strength.  
  
"Do you think we care, cutie?" Vax mocks, reaching around to undo the laces of Kashaw's pants as Kashaw’s mouth is placed onto Keyleth’s cunt.  
  
Keyleth uses both of her hands to keep his mouth on her. Rocking her hips--while Vax opens Kashaw with oil and one finger, two--gasping and moaning as he's forced to eat her out. Even when he bites her she cries out in pleasure, a cruel and high-pitched giggle. She has fits of them as she grows closer to orgasm. He can hardly breathe, her scent and heat overwhelming him.  
  
When she finally comes, holding him down, Vax shoves his cock inside.  
  
Kashaw doesn't know if they can hear his scream with his mouth pressed against Keyleth.  
  
Eventually she lets him go, when the pleasure turns to pain, and he's left to gasp into the sheets as Vax pushes deeper and deeper inside of him.  
  
"Please stop."  
  
They ignore him. Eventually Keyleth picks his head up, followed by his chest and hips. He has trouble figuring out why, as Vax finds the point of pleasure inside Kashaw and keeps hitting it. It's not until she starts to shimmy underneath him does he realize.  
  
"Don't," he panics, as Keyleth touches him, half hard from Vax's aimed thrusts. She wraps her hand around him and strokes, daring to look innocently up at him.  
  
"Don't what?" she asks, softly, mockingly.  
  
He doesn't answer her because she doesn't let him. Pressing his now hard cock against her entrance.  
  
"No, no, no," Kashaw chants, shaking his head, trembling as his cock slips inside Keyleth's hot and wet cunt.  
  
He didn't have the choice to say 'no' before.  
  
They create a rhythm, Vax thrusting hard so that Kashaw ends up buried into Keyleth quickly. Too quickly but Keyleth is so aroused there is no resistance. Even as she watches Kashaw's eyes redden and start to fill tears.  
  
"Yes," Keyleth groans, tugging his hair, "Kashaw you feel so good."  
  
"Please stop, I don't want to," Kashaw stammers.  
  
"He's so tight, Kiki," Vax groans, gripping Kashaw's hips harder.  
  
There will be bruises instead of scars, this time.  
  
"Virgin tight?" Keyleth teases, eyes wicked as they meet Kashaw’s, "Are you? Are we your firsts?"  
  
Kashaw's face burns and he buries his head into the pillow Keyleth's rests on.  
  
"Feels like it," Vax laughs, tangling one hand into Kash's hair. Using it to pull Kashaw back onto his cock and away from the comfort of the pillow  
  
He's not. Vesh was his first and after that they've had him many times before. But in this headspace he is.  
  
He doesn't last long. With Vax and Keyleth treating him as they are--Keyleth clenching around him and Vax pressing so deep Kashaw can barely breathe; paying no mind to his begging for them to stop--Kashaw is close.  
  
They are all spurred on by Keyleth's second orgasm. Kashaw following her, forced by the tightening of her cunt and her teeth digging into his neck. Vax only lasts a few thrusts before he spills hot inside of Kashaw, tugging hard on his hair to pull all the way inside Kashaw and make him scream one last time.  
  
They breathe.  
  
Kashaw cries.  
  
Hiccups at first before Vax let's Kashaw drop his head, and then he's sobbing into Keyleth's shoulder.  
  
He's sure they've started taking care of him. Keyleth petting his hair, Vax stroking his back and shoulders, even if he only feels it partially. Too overwhelmed.  
  
Eventually he settles. A few hitches in his breath, tears drying on his cheeks. Keyleth kisses them, then his forehead, before heading off to get something to clean them. Vax presses against him more to make up for her absence. Twisting them both so that they are on their sides, with Vax behind him.  
  
Kashaw feels numb in the wake of the violent emotions.  
  
He waits for the sky to fall. For Whitestone to catch fire and for the screams of it's people.  
  
They don't come.  
  
He waits for Vesh to tear through the castle and rend them all asunder.  
  
She doesn't.  
  
Instead Keyleth is back with a wet cloth. She wipes his mouth, where traces of her still linger, and then moves the cloth between his legs where Vax's come has started to slip out of him.  
  
All while Vax soothes soft words into Kashaw's shoulder. Strokes his hair with deft fingers, while the other slinks across his waist. An attempt to anchor Kashaw so he doesn't float away. Keyleth tosses the cloth and presses to his chest. When her own arm digs under Kashaw's hip to form a circle of their arms Kashaw can feel them tugging him back. Slow, like the caress of her fingers on his cheek.  
  
He can speak soon.  
  
"Thanks," he murmurs, eyes having trouble staying open.  
  
"You're welcome," Keyleth murmurs back, tucking under his chin.  
  
"We love you," Vax whispers.  
  
Kashaw knows. Has known and knows especially after tonight, after they gave this to him without judgement.  
  
(None of them know, however, how red Kashaw's scars glow as they slumber.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
